best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"The Rocker" by Thin Lizzy
"The Rocker" is a song by Irish rock group Thin Lizzy, included on their 1973 album Vagabonds of the Western World. It was also released as a single in a 2:41 edited format, the original album track stretching to 5:17, most of the extra length being taken up by an extended guitar solo by Eric Bell. There is an accompanying performance on the Dutch television programme TopPop to the song which features Gary Moore recorded during his short spell with the band during 1974. The B-side of the single in most territories was the album track "Here I Go Again", but in Germany the non-album track "A Ride in the Lizzy Mobile" was featured. This track later appeared on the 4-CD box set Vagabonds, Kings, Warriors, Angels as "Cruising in the Lizzy Mobile". The single failed to chart in the UK, but reached No. 11 in Ireland and spent four weeks in the chart. However, it became a live favourite and was one of the few songs from Eric Bell's time with the band to survive his departure and become part of the live repertoire of the Brian Robertson/Scott Gorham lineup (who performed the song in a lower key than the original). It was the final track on the band's 1978 live album Live and Dangerous. The song was remixed for the PlayStation 3 video game Gran Turismo 5: Prologue. English heavy metal Raven have covered the song for their 1994 album Glow. The song is featured in the soundtrack of the 2013 film Rush. Lyrics I am your main man if you're looking for trouble I take no lip no ones tougher than me I'd kick your face you'd soon be seeing double Hey little girl, keep your hands off me '' ''I'm a rocker I'm a rocker I'm a roller too baby I'm a rocker '' ''Down at the juke joint me and the boys were stompin' Bippin' an a boppin', telling a dirty joke or two In walked this chick and I knew she was up to something And I kissed her right there out of the blue '' ''I said "Hey baby, meet me I'm a tough guy" Got my cycle outside, you want to try? She just looked at me and rolled them big eyes And said "Ooh I'd do anything for you 'cause you're a rocker" '' ''That's right I'm a rocker I'm a roller too honey I'm a rocker '' ''I love to rock and roll I get my records and I rock on stall Rock and roll Teddy boy, he's got them all '' ''I love to rock and roll I get my records and I rock on stall Sweet rock and roll Teddy boy, he's got them all '' ''I'm a rocker! Why It Rocks # Great drumming from Bryan Downey. # Good vocals from Phil Lynott. Personnel * Phil Lynott – bass guitar, lead vocals * Eric Bell – lead guitar * Brian Downey – drums Videos Thin Lizzy - The Rocker (Long Version) • TopPop|Thin Lizzy performs the song on the Dutch television programme TopPop on 3 January 1974. External Links Category:1970s Category:Article stubs